Por um segundo
by CamyMJ
Summary: Dois meses. Apenas dois meses, e Uchiha Sasuke viu-se perdido nos olhos azuis de seu amigo mais próximo.
1. O último beijo

**Rating:** MA

 **Par:** NarutoxSasuke

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. A imagem de capa tampouco é de minha autoria, apenas a editei com o nome da história.

 **Notas:** Olá!

Esta fanfic foi iniciada em setembro de 2014 e finalizada em abril de 2015. Ela fazia parte do Desafio de Songfics do Nyah! Fanfiction e deveria ter sido escrita em um mês, mas eu não consegui. Era para cada participante postar um capítulo por dia. Basicamente, teremos uma música por capítulo. É uma história angst, mas que eu guardo no meu coração. Foi a primeira história razoavelmente longa que eu terminei! Eu comecei atrasada, no dia 9, por isso a fanfic tem 22 capítulos em vez de 31. Foi uma experiência bem legal escrever sem plot nenhum, só deixando a música me guiar 3

Espero que gostem!

Estou revisando a história agora em 2018, porém manterei a essência da minha escrita em 2014.

Música do capítulo: True Love, Coldplay

 **Por um segundo**

 **01\. O último beijo**

 _ **Por um segundo, eu estava no controle  
Havia conseguido, mas agora perdi  
E o tempo todo o fogo se acendia**_

Naruto não se permitiria chorar, é claro, mas aquele desgraçado estava ali, na sua frente, dizendo que ia embora _de novo_ , e ele não conseguia suportar aquilo. Porque era simplesmente _ridículo_.

— Como é?

— Naruto… por favor, não faz isso ser mais difícil ainda…

— Ah, _eu_ tô fazendo ser mais difícil? É isso que eu entendi? Sério, Sasuke?

Sasuke suspirou e balançou os cabelos, irritado.

— Você sabe que eu não posso ficar mais.

— E por que não?

— Eu já disse.

— Ah, sim. Você voltar pra vila foi um plano para matar… quem mesmo? Ah, sim, _eu._ Que lindo, Sasuke. Realmente, muito obrigado.

Sasuke suspirou de novo. Tinha tudo sob controle. Era apenas matar Naruto. Não poderia ser assim tão difícil, não é mesmo? Já estivera a ponto de matá-lo tantas vezes que deveria ser natural, não? Então por que não conseguira?

Porque, é claro, Naruto olhara-o daquele jeito estupidamente feliz e o recebera com um abraço. "Eu sabia que você voltaria", ele dissera.

 _ **E eu queria que tivesse me deixado saber  
O que realmente estava acontecendo  
Te perdi agora, você me deixou ir  
Mas pela última vez**_

— Naruto, por favor…

— Eu que peço, Sasuke! Depois de tudo o que a gente passou, você vem e me diz na cara dura que queria me matar?! Que tudo… que nada… que não significou nada?

Estavam na entrada de Konoha. Sasuke voltara após matar Itachi e passara quase dois meses na vila. Os dois melhores meses da vida de Naruto Uzumaki, com toda a certeza.

— Naruto, para de tornar tudo tão difícil! Eu tinha uma missão e, obviamente, não cumpri ela, então eu preciso criar um bom motivo para não ter feito isso.

— Diz pra eles que me deixar vivo é bem pior. Assim eu fico com as lembranças de quando você morou comigo, de quando demonstrou que se importava comigo, quando, é claro, tava apenas cumprindo a merda de uma missão.

— Para de ser dramático, ok? Você realmente acha que não significou nada? Porra, eu pensava que era hétero até te ver de novo.

— Ah, isso também não era parte da sua missão? – ironizou Naruto, sentindo uma lágrima estúpida escorrer pelo seu rosto. Limpou-a antes que a situação se tornasse ainda mais humilhante.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas se virou de costas. Ver a dor dele era algo tão horrível... Sentia que estava magoando a porra de um anjo. Um anjo bem travesso, mas com a alma tão pura quanto possível.

— Eu preciso ir.

— E você quer que eu simplesmente fique aqui parado, vendo meu melhor amigo ir embora de novo?

— Eu ainda sou seu melhor amigo? – a pergunta escapou sem sua permissão, e fez com que uma risada esganiçada saísse de Naruto.

— Não, não, Sasuke. Você é a porra de um inimigo, por isso que eu fiquei te perseguindo que nem um retardado até você matar seu irmão. Você não é nada pra mim, POR ISSO QUE EU TE DEI A MERDA DA MINHA VIRGINDADE!

Sasuke fechou os olhos ao ouvir isso e começou a andar. Não podia mais ficar ali. Era doloroso demais. Sentiu algumas lágrimas escaparem por seus olhos, mas Naruto não as percebeu. Ele agora chorava demais para perceber quaisquer lágrimas que não as suas.

— Naruto, por que acha que ainda tá vivo, hein? É meio óbvio que você significa alguma coisa pra mim, não? Eu não pude te matar agora, assim como não pude te matar no Vale do Fim, porque você sempre vai meu amigo mais próximo. Então, por favor, deixa eu ir…

 _ **Diga que me ama  
E se não me ama, então minta  
Minta para mim  
**_

Naruto o abraçou por trás antes que ele pudesse dizer algo a mais. Sasuke fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor do corpo junto do seu. Quis retribuir ao toque, entretanto se controlou. Respirou fundo. Sentia as lágrimas dele em seu ombro e ouvia sua voz tão perto que estava todo arrepiado. Caralho, sentiria tanta saudade disso...

— Diz que me ama, Sasuke. Por favor.

Arregalou os olhos. Amor?

— Naruto…

— Mente, mas diz que me ama. Eu preciso ouvir, Sasuke. Diz que me ama…

 _ **Lembre-se do tempo  
Em que eu era seu e você era cega  
O fogo brilhava em seus olhos  
E nos meus  
**_

— Naruto, me deixa ir…

— Não posso. Eu não quero que vá.

Não era o único. Preso entre os braços dele, Sasuke se sentia em casa. Queria ficar assim para sempre. Queria _senti-lo_ para sempre.

— Eu preciso ir. Eles…

— Eu sei me cuidar.

— Eu sei que sabe, Naruto. Mas eu tô com eles agora e eu preciso ir.

— Abandona essa gente. Fica comigo.

— Naruto…

— Por favor, Sasuke, não me faz implorar mais. Fica aqui comigo…

 _ **Então diga que você me ama  
E se não me ama, então minta, oh, minta para mim  
Só diga que me ama  
E se não me ama, então minta, oh, minta para mim  
E se não me ama, então minta, oh, minta para mim  
**_

— Eu preciso ir…

— Dois meses, Sasuke. Foram só dois meses, mas, por Deus, eu nunca fui mais feliz. Eu te amo, ok, seu bastardo? Eu realmente te amo. Fica comigo.

A voz chorosa o destruía. As palavras cheias de sentimento o matavam aos poucos. Sasuke quase soluçou.

— Eu preciso ir.

Naruto o empurrou para longe. Estava com raiva, mas a raiva não se comparava à tristeza. Era deprimente olhar para ele. Sasuke era o amor de sua vida, tinha certeza.

Tomou uma decisão.

 _ **E chame isso de amor, amor verdadeiro  
Chame isso de amor, amor verdadeiro**_

— Vai, então. Vai, e não volta. Eu vou fingir que acredito que você foi pra me salvar, e não porque é um egoísta retardado e escroto.

Sasuke voltou-se para ele querendo dizer alguma coisa, e Naruto o puxou para um último beijo. Correspondeu, envolvendo o corpo que já era tão conhecido com os próprios braços. Sasuke suspirou contra a pele morena quando se separaram, e as lágrimas de Naruto haviam molhado o rosto de Sasuke, como se ele próprio também chorasse. E chorava.

— Antes de ir, só diz que me ama, tá? Por favor, mesmo que seja mentira. Só deixe eu guardar essa memória. Por favor, Sasuke…


	2. O sumiço do que ele achava ser amor

**Rating:** MA

 **Par:** NarutoxSasuke

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. A imagem de capa tampouco é de minha autoria, apenas a editei com o nome da história.

 **Notas:** Olá! Espero que gostem 3 A partir de agora eu vou voltar 2 meses no tempo e narrar tudo o que aconteceu pra fazer nosso casal chegar na cena do capítulo anterior. Neste aqui o Sasuke ainda não aparece, é sobre um momento importante da vida do Naruto que aconteceu antes de ele chegar em Konoha.

Só quero deixar registrado aqui que eu amo muito Legião Urbana 3

Música do capítulo: Hoje a noite não tem luar, Legião Urbana

 **Por um segundo**

 **02\. O sumiço do que ele achava ser amor**

 _ **Ela passou do meu lado  
"Oi, amor", eu lhe falei  
"Você está tão sozinha"  
Ela então sorriu pra mim**_

Naruto mantinha o maior dos sorrisos enquanto caminhava por Konoha. O buquê de flores em seus braços – rosas vermelhas – era destinado à pessoa mais importante de seu pequeno mundo; à pessoa que fazia seu coração acelerar e seus olhos brilharem.

Riu sozinho enquanto repassava mentalmente aquilo que ensaiara por tanto tempo. Sentia que o amor que sentia por ela estava transbordando, que o sentimento de euforia poderia ser sentido por qualquer um que o olhasse por mais de um minuto. Não se sentia daquele jeito horas antes, entretanto, agora que chegava a hora de finalmente chamá-la para sair, seu coração palpitava.

Respirou fundo, sentindo aquela sensação prazerosa dominar seu corpo. Era o único sentimento que possuía. Achava que era amor, porque era intenso demais para não o ser. Parecia que precisava transbordar, e por isso Naruto sorria. Ele tinha certeza de que, naquele dia, Sakura finalmente aceitaria seu convite.

Naquele dia, onde tudo o que ele sentia era amor. Ou o que ele julgava ser o amor.

 _ **Foi assim que a conheci  
Naquele dia junto ao mar  
As ondas vinham beijar a praia  
O sol brilhava de tanta emoção  
Um rosto lindo como o verão  
E um beijo aconteceu**_

Naruto sentira-se daquele jeito, aquela coisa meio ridícula e estupidamente agradável ao mesmo tempo, pouquíssimas vezes em sua vida. Era algo efêmero e maravilhoso, que monopolizava todo o seu ser. Nada além daquela emoção poderia ser sentida.

Aparecera pela primeira vez quando vira Sakura correndo atrás de Sasuke. Seu coração disparara e ele percebera que era ela. Que ela era a mulher de sua vida, e que não havia nada mais significativo do que aquilo. Quando a via, tudo ficava mais bonito: o sol brilhava mais forte e até mesmo o ar era mais suave.

Sakura fazia seu mundo girar, pois ele a amava. Por essa razão comprara aquelas caríssimas rosas vermelhas. Para impressioná-la e fazer com que a garota o amasse tanto quanto ele, para que pudessem viver um belo conto de fadas, indo em direção ao sol.

 _ **Nos encontramos à noite  
Passeamos por aí  
E num lugar escondido  
Outro beijo lhe pedi**_

Sakura dissera que estaria sozinha naquela noite, portanto Naruto cantarolava enquanto ia em direção a casa dela. Imaginava-a sentada na varanda, como se soubesse que ele iria. Podia quase imaginar a cena: ao ver o buquê, Sakura correria até si e o beijaria. Sim, exatamente aquilo.

 _ **Lua de prata no céu  
O brilho das estrelas no chão  
Tenho certeza que não sonhava  
A noite linda continuava  
E a voz tão doce que me falava  
"O mundo pertence a nós!"**_

Naruto estava a apenas alguns passos de seu destino, e ria. Aquele sentimento único transbordando, seu coração batendo rápido… A noite jamais estivera mais bela, com a lua cheia e as estrelas iluminando seu caminho.

Visualizava o encontro perfeito que teria, porque Sakura e ele haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Eram um perfeito encaixe, duas almas que se completavam.

Sorriu com os pensamentos e quase podia ouvi-la falando ao seu ouvido tudo o que ele sempre sonhara em ouvir. Estava perto da casa dela agora. Sorriu mais ainda, repassando, pela última vez, o discurso que ensaiara com tanto afinco.

A partir de então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

O buquê que emagrecera seu sapinho caiu com um baque surdo, e os cabelos rosados que tanto o encantavam foram esmagados entre os dedos extremamente brancos daquele que ele quase considerava como um amigo.

Naruto precisou de vários segundos para perceber que Sai beijava Sakura com ânsia, e que ela parecia _gostar._ Era como um pesadelo, entretanto, neste, não era Sasuke quem a agarrava, e sim uma imitação fajuta dele. Por algum motivo, não ser Sasuke tornava tudo um pouco menos pior (não poderia dizer melhor, porque nada naquilo poderia ser considerado bom), mas não o suficiente para que Naruto conseguisse agir com coerência.

Pensou em ir até os dois e acabar com aquela pouca vergonha, porém não o fez. Sentia-se vazio. Abandonado. Recuou; primeiro devagar, mas logo seus pés estavam correndo. Não sabia exatamente aonde ia, mas não se importava. Queria apenas se afastar daquela sensação horrorosa, daquele vazio sufocante.

 _ **E hoje a noite não tem luar  
E eu estou sem ela  
Já não sei onde procurar  
Não sei onde ela está**_

Tudo pareceu escuro por alguns segundos. A lua escondeu-se sob algumas nuvens e as estrelas pareciam brilhar menos… Mas isso por apenas um segundo. Depois, a noite bela parecia zombar de sua situação.

Naruto não chorava. Sabia que seria o natural a se fazer, porém não sentia vontade de chorar. Sentia-se apenas vazio, porque seu mundo não fazia mais sentido.

Amava Sakura desde a infância, e o sentimento (aquele amor platônico e ensandecido) o acompanhava desde que conseguia se lembrar. Mas ver o beijo estupidamente erótico, a garota de seus sonhos deixar-se agarrar daquela maneira tão promíscua, fizera o sentimento que era seu companheiro mais antigo desaparecer.

Era como se estivesse vazio. Sem o amor que nutria desde sempre por Sakura, o que sobrava para ele? Fizera tudo por ela e apenas por ela. Jurara trazer Sasuke de volta para ela (em algum momento ele passara a fazer aquilo por seu próprio querer, entretanto, a princípio, fora apenas por ela), jurara que se tornaria mais forte por ela. Toda a sua vida resumia-se a Sakura. Ao que Sakura pensava dele, ao que ela sentia por ele.

E então ela simplesmente esnobava-o para ficar com a imitação fajuta de seu melhor amigo. Se fosse Sasuke, Naruto ainda entenderia (o amor dela por ele era tão forte quanto o seu por ela), porém simplesmente agarrava-se com Sai como se nenhuma promessa houvesse sido feita. Como se a tradição deles — Naruto correr atrás de Sakura, e Sakura correr de Sasuke — de nada significasse.

Chegou em casa e caiu na cama, confuso.

 _ **Hoje a noite não tem luar  
E eu estou sem ela  
Já não sei onde procurar  
Onde está meu amor?**_

Tentou voltar a sentir aquela sensação entorpecente que o dominara por toda aquela noite, porém ela não vinha. Onde estava seu amor? Onde estava aquele sentimento estupidamente grande? Por que o abandonara daquela forma brusca e sem aviso?

Por que o deixara vazio? Procurou por aquela sensação arrasadora que o fazia rir sem motivo algum e conseguia acelerar seu coração, mas ela parecia ter desaparecido. Entrou em desespero. Sempre se sentira daquele jeito abobado e apaixonado. Como aquele sentimento ousava sumir quando Naruto mais precisava dele? Como ousava desaparecer bem no momento em que deveria estar sofrendo pela perda de Sakura?

Aos poucos, o mundo ao redor foi ficando turvo e Naruto foi adormecendo. Não compreendia o que mudara ao ver Sakura com Sai, porém alguma coisa mudara. Ele não sabia exatamente o quê, sentia-se perdido e acuado. Queria familiaridade. Queria voltar a sentir-se feliz.

Onde estava aquele amor arrasador? Como podia sentimento tão forte apenas desaparecer?


	3. Mudanças

**Rating:** MA

 **Par:** NarutoxSasuke

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. A imagem de capa tampouco é de minha autoria, apenas a editei com o nome da história.

 **Notas:** Olá! Espero que gostem 3

Habemos Sasuke!

Música do capítulo: Back to Black, Amy Winehouse

 **Por um segundo**

 **03\. Mudanças**

 _ **Ele não deixou tempo para se lamentar  
Manteve seu pênis úmido com a sua velha e segura aposta  
Eu e minha cabeça erguida  
E minhas lágrimas secas, continuamos sem meu cara  
Você voltou para o que você sabia  
Saindo totalmente de tudo pelo que nós passamos  
E eu trilho um caminho conturbado  
Minhas chances estão empilhadas, eu voltarei para o luto**_

Naruto foi acordado de forma nada carinhosa por um ANBU. O ninja simplesmente invadiu seu quarto pela janela e começou a falar alguma coisa sobre a Hokage o estar chamando. Naruto não ouviu a princípio. Verdade seja dita, só acordou de verdade quando o nome "Sasuke Uchiha" foi pronunciado.

Após ouvir o nome do amigo, Naruto pulou da cama e saiu se vestindo de qualquer modo, sem se importar com qual roupa pegava no armário; afinal, era sobre Sasuke que falariam, e tudo relativo a ele era-lhe importante. A excitação pela notícia até mesmo o fez se esquecer do que vira no dia anterior. A nem-tão-linda cena que presenciara em frente à casa de Sakura parecia ter desaparecido de sua mente junto com o sentimento que ele sempre pensara ser imutável.

Correu com todas as suas forças até o prédio de Tsunade, ansioso para saber o que ela descobrira. Saberia a loira algo sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke? Saberia ela algo que os deixasse mais próximos?

Mas Naruto não imaginava o que encontraria. Começou a rir ao ver a conhecida cabeleira negra em frente à Hokage, conversando tranquilamente com ela. Aquilo poderia significar apenas uma coisa, e Naruto não poderia estar mais feliz. Todo o seu ser gritava _"EU SABIA"!_

Invadiu a sala de Tsunade sem dar qualquer atenção à loira. Tampouco se importou com o que qualquer um que os visse poderia pensar. Não se importou nem ao menos com o que Sasuke pensaria. Importava-se apenas e unicamente com a sensação de suas peles se encostando enquanto se abraçavam.

Sasuke não correspondeu ao abraço repentino, porém tampouco o afastou. Estava assustado demais com a atitude dele para reagir de qualquer forma. Naruto soltou-o após alguns segundos e o sorriso mais lindo que qualquer um naquela sala já vira enfeitava os lábios finos.

— Eu sabia que você ia voltar!

Sasuke revirou os olhos e bufou.

— Idiota — murmurou.

Naruto riu alto, voltando seu olhar para Tsunade. A Hokage exibia um mínimo sorriso nos lábios. Não estava exatamente surpresa pela reação de Naruto, porém não o via assim tão feliz há tempos, e era muito bom vê-lo sorrindo de novo.

— Como você já deve ter percebido, Sasuke voltou.

— Eu sabia, _baa-chan_. Eu disse, não disse? Esse bastardo não sabe viver sem a gente.

Sasuke voltou a revirar os olhos; discutiria com Naruto em outro momento; teriam muito tempo para fazer isso.

— Você disse sim. Mas esse não é o mais importante agora.

— Como assim?

— Você sabe que Sasuke fugiu da vila e cometeu vários crimes nesse meio tempo…

— Ele não vai pra prisão, né?! Não, _baa-chan_ , por favor…

— Pare de implorar por mim, perdedor. É irritante.

Naruto o ignorou, concentrando-se em Tsunade. A opinião de Sasuke não lhe importava nem um pouco. Apenas o veredicto da loira era relevante naquele momento.

— É uma possibilidade…

— MAS _BAA-CHAN_ …

— Cale a boca e deixa eu terminar de falar!

Naruto ficou quieto depois daquilo, emburrado. Formou um bico infantil em seus lábios, e Sasuke pegou-se observando sua expressão com um sorriso de canto. Aquela sensação era boa: a sensação de que nada mudara; de que, de alguma forma, tudo continuava da mesma maneira como ele deixara.

— Você provavelmente é o único que realmente ficará feliz com a volta de Sasuke, porque, afinal, ele abandonou a vila e cometeu alguns crimes quando estava longe. Mas, apesar disso, não cometeu nada contra a vila em si, e eu acho que talvez consiga convencer os conselheiros de que ele pode ficar fora da prisão.

— Ae _, baa-chan_! Você é a…

— Não terminei.

Naruto calou-se, emburrado mais uma vez. Iria elogiá-la, poxa!

— Sasuke teria que ser vigiado vinte e quatro horas por dia, e não acho que muitos ninjas ficariam felizes em fazer isso. Mas, se você aceitar esse…

— O Sasuke-teme pode ir morar comigo, _baa-chan_! — respondeu de imediato. Se fosse apenas aquela condição imposta, a aceitaria de bom grado.

 _ **Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras  
Eu morri uma centena de vezes  
Você volta pra ela  
E eu volto para  
Eu volto para nós**_

Naruto e Sasuke saíram do prédio da Hokage caminhando lado a lado. O sorriso de Naruto era gigante; Sasuke tentava parecer apático a tudo, porém não podia deixar de observar a vila ao seu redor. Muita coisa mudara, mesmo que não parecesse a princípio. Konoha prosperara demais naquele tempo.

Andavam com tranquilidade, com Naruto a olhá-lo vez ou outra, como que para garantir-se de que ele continuava ali.

— Por que voltou, Sasuke?

Sasuke não respondeu de imediato. Não poderia dizer _"para matar você",_ em especial porque não era toda a verdade. Resolveu então ficar em silêncio.

— Hey, eu vou te deixar ficar na minha casa! Pelo menos mereço uma resposta!

Sasuke riu de canto.

— Você se mudou?

— Não…

— Então não te devo nada. Aquele lugar é igual a uma cela de tão pequeno. A única diferença é o cheiro de chulé.

Naruto estava pronto para responder com entusiasmo quando um barulho de bolsa caindo os distraiu.

— Sakura? — era Sai.

Ele estava parado ao lado de Sakura, aparentemente alheio à presença de Naruto e Sasuke, tentando chamar a atenção dela.

O antigo time sete estava em silêncio, e Naruto achou aquilo muito constrangedor. Sakura tinha os olhos vidrados na figura de Sasuke, e estava pronto para dar uma lição de moral em Sasuke por ser tão frio a ponto de nem ao menos falar com ela.

Entretanto, quando se virou para ele, viu-o também confuso. Seu olhar estava na figura de Sai, que segurava o braço de Sakura, ainda tentando lhe chamar a atenção. Com um baque, Naruto entendeu o porquê de ele ter voltado.

Sasuke voltara por ela. Sentiu algo pesado atingir seu estômago, mas não deveria estar tão surpreso. Sasuke e Sakura sempre foram o casal que deveria acontecer. Sabia disso desde criança e se esquecera desse detalhe no período em que Sasuke passara afastado, mas Naruto não era tolo o bastante para não reconhecer aquele olhar confuso e irritado.

Sasuke estava insatisfeito, provavelmente com ciúmes. Aquilo o incomodou de um jeito que Naruto não conseguiu explicar. Não era o amor por Sakura voltando (não, isso parecia ter evaporado junto da imagem virginal que mantinha dela); o estranho era que esse incômodo parecia provir do olhar do seu _melhor amigo_. Mas, afinal, por que se sentiria magoado por Sasuke ter voltado por ela? Ele estava ali, não é mesmo?

 _ **Eu te amo tanto  
Isso não é suficiente, você ama cheirar e eu amo dar um trago  
E a vida é como um cano  
E eu sou um minúsculo centavo rolando paredes adentro**_

Sakura olhava para seu amor de infância sem conseguir acreditar no que via. Era uma miragem, ou Sasuke estava mesmo ali? Tinha uma vaga noção de que Sai estava ao seu lado e de que o sorriso de Naruto desaparecera ao vê-la, porém nada ao seu redor parecia importante. Tudo o que importava era ele, que a encarav como se ainda possuísse qualquer tipo de direito sobre ela.

E, por algum motivo, Sakura achava que ele possuía. Tremeu e sentiu as lágrimas aparecerem. A atmosfera onírica não poderia ser maior, e Sakura pensou em beliscar-se levemente para acordar, caso realmente fosse um sonho.

Porém não queria acordar. Observou-o por vários segundos, sem ter coragem de se mexer. E se fosse uma miragem? E se um movimento brusco o fizesse desaparecer? Parou até mesmo de respirar.

Amava-o. Percebia agora que o sentimento estúpido era forte. Entrara naquele relacionamento com Sai apenas porque ele era muito parecido com Sasuke, e pensava que começara a gostar do garoto depois de um tempo, entretanto agora se via enganada. Sai não era nada em comparação a Sasuke. Nada em comparação ao olhar profundo que recebia.

Ele estava tão lindo! Os cabelos negros estavam maiores, e Sasuke ainda usava as roupas que Orochimaru lhe dera. Aquele pedaço de pano deixava o seu abdômen à mostra, e os olhos de Sakura não puderam deixar de correr para lá. Era definido, como ela lembrava. Ah, sim. Já tivera a oportunidade de percorrer seus dedos por todo aquele corpo.

Imagens daquela noite invadiram sua mente sem sua permissão, e Sakura ficou com o rosto todo vermelho. Cada célula de seu corpo mandava que corresse até ele. As lágrimas já se acumulavam em seus olhos. Não percebeu que Sai já não a chamava mais e que agora mantinha os olhos presos em Sasuke.

Foram as palavras animadas de Naruto que a trouxeram de volta à realidade:

— O Sasuke voltou, Sakura! Finalmente!

 _ **Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras  
Eu morri uma centena de vezes  
Você volta pra ela  
E eu volto para  
Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras  
Eu morri uma centena de vezes  
Você volta pra ela  
E eu volto para**_

Sakura não percebeu a falta do - _chan_ em seu nome, o olhar vazio no rosto de Sai, ou o visível desconforto no rosto de Naruto. Quando percebeu o que acontecia — que ele não era miragem alguma —, ela correu até Sasuke chorando e se jogou em seus braços.

— Você voltou… finalmente voltou…

Sasuke não correspondeu ao abraço dela, assim como tampouco fizera ao ser recebido da mesma forma por Naruto, e, assim como ele, Sakura pareceu não se importar com sua falta de reação.

— Ele voltou pra gente, Sakura.

Ela voltou seu olhar para Naruto, mas ele parecia incomodado com alguma coisa. Estava pronta para perguntar o que tinha acontecido para que Naruto não estivesse gritando de felicidade, porém Sasuke a impediu.

— Quem é ele?

Lembrava-se vagamente do ninja. Lembrava-se de quando invadiram o covil de Orochimaru e o encontraram, porém ele não lhe parecera importante então. Agora que via que ele caminhava estranhamente próximo a Sakura e que Naruto não parecia incomodado com aquilo, um alarme soou em sua cabeça.

— Seu substituto — Naruto respondeu com visível rancor.

Não era seu objetivo ser tão grosso, mas a raiva o atingiu com muita força. Queria que tudo fosse como antes, quando ele tinha seu melhor amigo e sua infância já não era mais solitária. Porém Sakura estragara tudo ao começar a sair com Sai, como se Sasuke não existisse mais. E o estúpido sentimento que sentia por ela também resolvia desaparecer, o que apenas parecia piorar tudo.

— Naruto! — repreendeu-o Sakura. — Não fale assim! Sai não é o substituto de…

— Claro que é. Ele ocupou o lugar do Sasuke no time sete e ocupou o lugar do Sasuke no seu coração. Falta só dizer que se chama Uchiha e começar a morar no clã.

Sasuke ficou desconcertado com essas palavras e recuou um pouco. Sua expressão fechou-se ainda mais, não gostando nada daquilo. Não se importava se Sakura estava ou não apaixonada pelo garoto pálido e magrela que o encarava sem qualquer expressão no rosto, porém a ideia de ser substituído era horrível. Era como se ele não fosse suficientemente importante para ser lembrado.

Como se estivesse sendo abandonado uma segunda vez. Não permitiu que nenhum dos que o circundavam percebesse o quanto as palavras de Naruto o abalaram, entretanto subestimara o laço que os unia; Naruto percebia com perfeita clareza o que Sasuke tentava esconder.

— Naruto, eu não sei o que você viu, mas…

— Passei em frente à sua casa ontem.

Sakura congelou. Vira algumas rosas vermelhas jogadas no chão, porém nunca imaginara que elas pudessem ser de Naruto. Sentiu-se novamente culpada por estar fazendo o melhor amigo sofrer, porém ela sempre o vira como um irmão e nada mais.

— Naruto, eu posso-

— A gente tinha uma tradição! — exasperou-se ele, interrompendo-a de novo. — Eu correria atrás de você, e você correria atrás do Sasuke, enquanto que o Sasuke fingia que não ligava pra ninguém. Agora deu tudo errado, Sakura! Sasuke voltou, e era pra você conquistar o coração dele e me deixar magoado, para que, depois, eu aceitasse ver vocês felizes e fosse o padrinho de casamento! Mas você tinha que se agarrar com o Sai e estragar tudo, não tinha?! Eu nem sei mais o que eu sinto por você, e a culpa é sua por estragar a tradição.

Sakura não parecia acreditar no que ela ouvia. Socou-o na cabeça, fazendo com que ele criasse uma pequena cratera no chão ao transpassá-lo. Era muita besteira de uma única vez. Muita infantilidade para uma única pessoa.

— Naruto, nós não somos mais crianças, ok? Nós crescemos! Eu cresci, Sasuke cresceu e você também deveria ter crescido! As coisas mudam, e eu e Sai não estamos juntos. Chama-se _ficar._ E as pessoas fazem isso, ok? É normal. Não acredito que você realmente achava que tudo ficaria igual para sempre. As pessoas mudam, sabe? Está na hora de você mudar também!

Naruto não respondeu, ficou apenas observando a figura irritada e ofegante dela. Não queria mudanças. Não queria que nada mudasse, porque sempre se sentia estupidamente sozinho quando as coisas mudavam. Sasuke fora embora, e aquela mudança fora a pior de todas. Quando tudo parecia estar em fim voltando a ser como deveria, Sakura acabava com tudo ao ficar com Sai.

— Fico muito feliz que tenha voltado, Sasuke. Você fez falta.

Ela sorriu para ele e então lhe deu as costas, arrastando Sai para longe. Sasuke ainda mantinha seus olhos nas costas do ninja que, segundo Naruto, substituíra-o.

Por algum motivo, detestara aquele cara. Provavelmente porque ele era parecido consigo na aparência, e olhá-lo era como olhar a versão sua que _ficara._ E aquilo era perturbador.

 _ **Luto, luto, luto, luto  
Luto, luto, luto...  
Eu volto para  
Eu volto para**_

Naruto focou seu olhar no amigo, que ainda encarava o lugar deixado por Sakura e Sai. A euforia por ter Sasuke ali estava passando. E se as atitudes dela o fizessem ir embora de novo?

— É verdade isso? Ele é meu substituto?

A voz do melhor amigo o fez suspirar e levantar da cratera que Sakura fizera com seu soco. Limpou as roupas, querendo um tempo para pensar sobre o que responder. Por fim, decidiu-se pela verdade.

— É sim. Eu vi ele e a Sakura se… beijando… ontem à noite.

 _Beijar_ não parecia correto. Era algo muito mais profundo e erótico do que aquilo, mas Naruto não queria se recordar mais do que o necessário daquele momento. Mesmo que não lhe causasse tristeza, era perturbador ver sua melhor amiga de infância agarrando-se com alguém daquele jeito.

— Ele me substituiu em todos os sentidos?

Naruto pareceu um pouco desgostoso e fez uma careta.

— Anda com os nossos amigos, é o gênio do time sete e tem um passado sofrido. Sem falar na aparência e na personalidade. É como se ele tivesse sido escolhido pra isso. Como se alguém resolvesse que queria te substituir.

Sasuke pareceu incomodado, e Naruto entendia por completo aquele sentimento. Era o sentimento de se sentir inútil. O sentimento de ser um completo peso extra no universo, sem ter qualquer utilidade real.

Naruto sentiu a tristeza dominá-lo. Por que Sasuke tinha que ter voltado por Sakura? Sakura estava estragando tudo ao negar-se a seguir a tradição deles. Sakura não estava fazendo com que Sasuke ficasse, e aquilo era horrível. Um medo meio absurdo de que o amigo o abandonasse no meio da noite começou a se instalar em seu coração.

Naruto desejou poucas coisas em sua vida como desejou ter sido o motivo da volta de Sasuke. Se Sasuke tivesse voltado por ele, Naruto faria o possível e o impossível para que ele ficasse.

 _ **Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras  
Eu morri uma centena de vezes  
Você volta pra ela  
E eu volto para  
Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras  
Eu morri uma centena de vezes  
Você volta pra ela  
E eu volto para o luto**_

Naruto limpou a calça e sorriu, afastando os pensamentos ruins. Já dissera adeus a Sasuke muitas vezes; faria o possível para nunca mais precisar fazê-lo.

— Vamos pra minha casa, Sasuke. A gente precisa arrumar um canto pra você.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e o seguiu. Tentava não demonstrar o quanto conhecer Sai fora desconfortável, porém não conseguia. Naruto o conhecia bem demais.

Era como se a sua vida houvesse sido roubada por outra pessoa, e aquela ideia era horrível. Nunca percebera o quanto gostava da vida que tinha em Konoha até ver um magrelo impostor tentar roubá-la. Era simplesmente incabível.

" _Você tem uma missão aqui"_ repetiu para si mesmo, entretanto não se importava de verdade com aquilo. Sabia que estavam sendo seguidos, e que não teria a oportunidade de ficar a sós com Naruto pelo próximo mês, portanto não fazia mal algum tentar recuperar o que deixara para trás. Talvez fosse interessante viver a vida que levaria se nunca houvesse deixado a vila. Não se arrependia de sua decisão, é claro que não, mas sempre ficara curioso.

Naruto percebeu que os pensamentos de Sasuke não eram os melhores pela expressão estupidamente fechada que ele fazia. Riu um pouco, sabendo como o amigo sentia-se. Era como se sentira boa parte da sua vida, até encontrar-se com Sasuke. Até formar aquele poderoso laço que fazia com que ambos se compreendessem apenas com um olhar.

— Sasuke!

Naruto exibia o maior dos sorrisos.

— O Sai não te substituiu pra mim. Pra mim, você sempre vai ser você.

Por algum motivo, as palavras de Naruto tornaram tudo melhor. Não sorriu, mas o Naruto percebeu que ele apreciara suas palavras. Esperava ser o suficiente para mantê-lo em Konoha.


End file.
